


Love will tear us apart

by BE_papas



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Groundhog Day, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: Raleigh试图在一次次死亡中挽救Yancy。
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love will tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Bug和私设一样堆砌如山，逻辑什么的没有的（x）  
> 按照PR历，哥哥差不多这几天就该阵亡了（x  
> 哥哥Happy Death Day（此处双关  
> 吐便当+肉，我真的很爱哥哥

Day 02  
Yancy……Yancy  
通感被生生扯断，Yancy最后的声音也被淹没在阿拉斯加的海水里。

Raleigh不知道是被警报吵醒还是被噩梦吓醒，猛地从床上弹起来，侧腹的伤口和脑内的空虚让他冷汗涔涔，差点把头撞上上铺。  
他梦到自己和哥哥的第五战，刀锋头。本来一切顺利，但是那个天杀的混账……假死，装死，随便怎么说，不仅重创了他们的Gipsy，还……害死了Yancy。  
当他和Yancy的大脑融为一体，对方却被强行拽出了连结的时候，Raleigh感觉到的不仅是世界的崩塌，他甚至觉得自己的感觉中枢失调——或者失忆了。人们有的时候用“大脑一片空白”来形容这种状况，Raleigh认为并不准确，那更像有人掐断了自己的脊髓，脑子和身体都离他而去，唯一仅剩的只是本能。  
他大汗淋漓，被梦里如此鲜明地恐怖震慑着——Raleigh从未想过，也不敢想象有一天自己的哥哥会阵亡。  
不。严格来说，他确实设想过阵亡的场景，他甚至和Yancy商量过如果他俩葬身海底，就拜托Tendo把他们这些年拍的照片寄给Jaz，但是所有的选项里肯定不会包括“万一Yancy离我而去我会怎么办”。  
Yancy。  
Raleigh蹭地站起来，终于撞上了上铺，脑门儿生疼。Yancy还在睡觉——尽管警铃叫上了天，对方看上去并没有受到任何影响。  
悬着的心稍微放下了一点，Raleigh也终于有余裕把注意力从那个清晰到骇人的噩梦里揪出来，在叫醒Yancy之前留意一下警报的内容。

『三级怪兽，代号：刀锋头。』  
时间是凌晨两点。

不祥的预感向Raleigh袭来。他从来不信邪，他有一万种可能性能解释他的梦：他太害怕失去Yancy，所以在半睡半醒之间听到刀锋头的名字，就做了这样的梦；或者他太渴望胜利，潜意识里的重创是隐约担忧的放大……诸如此类，尽管如此，过于真实的细节依然让他毛骨悚然。他是游侠，Raleigh这样提醒自己，不应该为这种事动摇。  
叫Yancy起床、洗漱、出发、穿上通感用的高纤合成外衣、套上战甲、再登上亲爱的Gipsy……一切如常。  
他们俩击败了四只怪兽、通感练习无数次，就算没有那个吊诡的梦，所有事情也应该如此。Yancy和Tendo依然在耳麦里开着被将军听到就糟糕的玩笑，并在本尊出现的时候及时刹住了话题。  
驾驶员就位，Gipsy系统上线，怪兽的数据和海岸线周边情况投影在显示屏上。  
吨位。  
游速。  
海床地形。  
“Rals？”  
渔船。  
Raleigh记得那条渔船，梦里的他们救了它，以Yancy为代价。  
“Raleigh？”  
突然反应过来Yancy在叫他，Raleigh打了个激灵，“啊？”  
“准备好进入我的脑子了吗？”  
“唔，你先请。”他把后半句“老年人优先”咽了下去，不知为何，和梦里的细节重复越多，他越觉得不安。  
“集中注意力。”  
他们没过多讨论渔船的问题，即便没有通感，他们俩也有不用明说默契——径直朝刀锋头预计的登陆点走去。Gipsy巨大的身躯发出轰鸣，Raleigh能感觉到Yancy在他脑子里，温和又安定。他们共享一切。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
透过他们的连结，Raleigh听到Yancy的声音。  
“别担心Kid，只是梦而已。我们会赢。”  
像有魔力似的，Raleigh的不安被Yancy稍稍抚平：如同每一个他害怕爸妈离去的夜晚，兄长总是和他在一起。  
“到达目标附近。”  
Raleigh一眼就看到了在暴风雨中飘摇的渔船灯火，怪兽则隐匿在波涛里，荧黄色的光斑在海潮中变得晦暗。  
Gipsy降低身形，深蓝色的涂装和海水融为一体，Becket兄弟知道怪兽也在不远处窥伺他们的行动，决定先发制人：Gipsy巨大的身躯掀起狂浪，一手捞起渔船，另一手招架住刀锋头的突然袭击，金属躯壳被尖牙利爪划出一串火花；一击不成，怪兽稍稍拉开距离，Gipsy趁这个空档，把渔船放在身后，腾出手来。  
“脉冲炮充能。”  
Raleigh感到没来由地紧张，他梦见过这一切：他们用脉冲炮给了刀锋头三击，直到幽兰的怪兽血浮上海面、他们拿起渔船离开，却被怪兽偷袭，驾驶舱被撕碎，Yancy落入海里……  
Yancy会死。  
这个念头一旦在脑海里生根发芽，便一发不可收拾。  
“Beckets！！”  
耳麦里传来Tendo气急败坏的声音，“你们同步率在下降！怎么回事！”  
Raleigh尚未调整好自己，刀锋头便瞄准Gipsy头部冲了出来，长而尖锐的吻部霎时间让驾驶舱开了一个大洞，咸腥的海水和雨水一齐灌进来。Yancy抬起充能完毕的右手，对准怪兽的下颚来了结结实实一炮。  
怪兽被彻底激怒，扯住Gipsy的右臂关节撕咬——他们还没来得及发射第二炮，刺骨的疼痛就随着神经直冲大脑——如同骨折一样。  
没有空闲缓解疼痛，Raleigh当机立断，在挡下怪兽新一波攻势的同时，给左手的脉冲炮充能。  
像是改变了战略，刀锋头放弃了持续地撕咬，没入波涛里。半夜的能见度很低，Raleigh目之所及只有零星的怪兽血。  
“Gipsy！在你后面！！”  
在电光火石的一霎那，他们还来不及对Tendo的指令做出反应，便传来一声巨响，怪兽的吻部刺穿了Gipsy驾驶室后方的护板，爪子勾住了Yancy一侧的驾驶员操纵架，用力一拉——  
Raleigh觉得自己的脑子一瞬间也被剜掉一块，除了朝着怪兽胸部疯狂开炮直到耗尽能量之外，他不知道自己还有其他行动方案。  
从未有人独自驾驶过机甲。  
他扔掉怪兽流到身上的内脏，筋疲力竭地朝海岸走去。每多走一步，Raleigh都觉得自己的灵魂正在死去。从内到外的寒冷将他吞噬，夺走他的氧气，掐死他的呼吸，将他的骨头从肌肉抽离。  
是预知梦吗。自己就这样浪费了拯救Yancy的机会吗。  
Gipsy残破的身躯倒在阿拉斯加的海滩上，Raleigh连把自己从操纵架上卸下来的力气都没有，中断的通感和负伤的剧痛、还有超负荷操作Gipsy带来的精神损伤，终于让他晕了过去。

Day 03  
『警报，Gipsy Danger，警报』  
Raleigh被刺耳的警报声吵醒，全身都在疼，像被车碾过似的。  
他破天荒地想赖床——这是Yancy的专利——但是怪兽警报不允许他这样做。

『三级怪兽，代号：刀锋头。』  
时间是凌晨两点。

像一桶冰水从头浇到底，Raleigh彻底清醒了。那不是梦，之前的梦也不是梦。  
他在重复过这一天。  
他在重复经历Yancy死掉的这一天。  
Raleigh很难权衡哪个事实更震撼：他可能有机会拯救Yancy，也有可能无数次重温兄长离去的痛苦。  
警报声没有给他太多时间思考，只能迅速做出决定：既然前两次怪兽都是针对主驾驶位上没有防备的Yancy，那么他们俩只要交换位置，他就能控制局面——不管他能不能从这重复的一天里走出来，至少他要先救Yancy。  
他把他哥从床上拽起来，用认真到Yancy觉得怪异的语气说：  
“这次你来做我的副驾驶。”  
“哈？”  
Yancy看上去还没太清醒，整个人睡眼朦胧云里雾里。  
“你来做我的副驾驶。”  
“为什么？”  
“呃……”  
Raleigh早就应该想到，Yancy是他哥，除了20多年的形影不离，他俩还进入过彼此的脑子……无数次，这意味着他就算有一根头发不对劲儿，他哥都能第一时间察觉到。  
“就这么定了，之后通感里告诉你。”  
“你知道这样做的话我们下来之后会被将军一顿骂对吧？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“说不定还会被开除。”  
“我知道，但是这没关系。但是有比我们不能驾驶Gipsy **更重要** 的事，所以我 **必须** 和你交换位置。”  
Yancy愣了愣，咀嚼着Raleigh的反应。他知道自己和Raleigh这一路花了多少心血才成为Gipsy的驾驶员，但是没料到对方对“可能会被开除”这件事表示无所谓。  
“ **告诉我发生了什么** ，Rals。如果重要得需要我们俩交换位置才能实现的话，我会去和将军谈谈。”  
Yancy的语气柔软，手掌搭上了弟弟的肩膀，不着声色地捏了捏。他们俩之间从来没有隐瞒：Yancy是不必要，Raleigh是瞒不住。而一直以来，Yancy都是Becket兄弟里比较容易讨人喜欢的那个（用Raleigh的话就是圆滑），不管是对亲人还是对上级，他不像愣头青Raleigh一样口无遮拦，他知道怎样和人交涉能达到自己的目的。  
警报已经响了五分钟。往常这个时候，他们俩应该已经换好制服整装待发，Raleigh可没有五分钟又一个五分钟来给Yancy解释自己的状况。  
“就这一次，听我的。具体有点复杂，通感里会和你解释。”  
Raleigh不能继续拖延下去，他囫囵套上T恤再抓起外套，草草用凉水洗了脸。  
“该走了，Yance。”

Yancy看上去答应了Raleigh的请求。实际上，他并不太在意谁是主驾驶谁是副驾驶，二者在实际操作时的区别其实并不大，但是弟弟的反常让他很难不在意。Raleigh很少用那种急切又央求的语气对他说话，在母亲因病去世而Yancy必须去打工的时候，Raleigh才会用这样的声音求他留下来。  
“Beckets？”察觉到他们俩异样的Tendo在耳麦里说，“你们俩调换了位置。将军允许了吗？”  
Yancy刚准备回答，Raleigh便眼疾手快地按下通话键，打断了他：“今天情况特殊，之后我会和将军解释。”  
“行……吧……希望他不会大发雷霆，”Tendo的声音听上去有几分犹疑，“准备通感连结。”  
过往情景像快速的幻灯片从眼前飞过，一直到……今天。  
Raleigh给Yancy展示了之前的两次经历——尽管还未发生，Yancy也能通过连结感受到他对于失去的恐惧，像黑洞一样。  
“你会死。”  
Raleigh大声喊道，生怕声音被Gipsy的轰鸣淹没。  
“不知道为什么，这已经是我第三次经历这天了，我不知道怎样从这条时间线里走出去，但是我也不想……”  
“我不会，Rals，我不会。我在这里。”  
在很小的时候，每次Raleigh遇到让他觉得恐怖的东西——通常是闪电，Yancy就会把他揽住，伴随着一些安抚的小动作，比如用手划过他金色的头发、或者轻轻揉按他的太阳穴。后来，爸妈无休止地吵架的时候，Yancy依然会这样做，有时还会给他一个晚安吻，这总能让Raleigh平静下来——虽然Yancy不太确定是他的安抚真的有效果还是仅仅因为弟弟哭累了，但是只要Raleigh需要他，他一定在。  
Yancy对他从未食言。  
他俩的同步率慢慢升高，最终达到了100%。

Raleigh做不到放弃那只渔船，他就是……做不到。  
他对驾驶位的熟练度远远没有副驾位好，为此他一就位就开始给脉冲炮充能，试图速战速决。Yancy一手捞起渔船，还未放下怪兽便朝他冲来，Raleigh堪堪射出第三炮，Gipsy的左侧驾驶舱就被歇斯底里的怪兽扯出一个大口子。  
声音还没来得及喊出口，通感中断的痛楚就如芒刺般向Raleigh袭来。

Day 04  
Raleigh一个鲤鱼打挺，也顾不得全身上下散架似的疼和没完没了的警报声，Yancy睡得正香，对一切都毫无知觉。他抓起夹克，T恤也来不及套，踩着拖鞋在基地里狂奔。  
Pentecost看他这样一定会把他抓住一顿狂训，但是Raleigh顾不得这么多了，他在改变战略，看上去怪兽也是，光靠他自己解决不了问题。  
“Tendo！将军呢？”  
坐在控制室里的Tendo看到衣衫不整的Raleigh，脸上写满一百二十分的诧异：此时的Raleigh应该和Yancy在一起，出现在整装区，或者通往整装区的路上，而不是敞着胸口——夹克里没穿任何衣服——出现在控制室。  
“迷路的话——”  
“听着，我没有太多时间废话，我遇到了大问题， **我们** _不应该_ 执行这个任务，洛杉矶那边可以支援吗？”  
Tendo用仿佛亲眼看到怪兽刷马桶的表情盯着Raleigh，似乎想用眼睛诊断他今天到底哪根筋不对。  
“你知道这个不可能对吧？”  
“只有这次，如果执行任务， **Yancy会死** 。”  
Tendo脸上的惊讶稍微变成了担忧，尽管驾驶员心理健康这块儿不归他管，但是Raleigh是他朋友，他把话在嘴里嚼了半天，终于在“你没生病吧”和“你是怎么知道的”之间选择了后者。  
Raleigh深吸了一口气，“我向你保证，我说的每一个字都是真的。我经历过今天，四次。每一次都是 **同样的结局** 。刀锋头会撕开驾驶舱，Yancy……”他的声音里有几千吨的苦涩，“……会死。之后只要我晕倒，再醒来就是今天凌晨两点。”  
“……”Tendo看上去完完全全被吓到了，他露出了可以称之为舌头打结的表情，慢慢整理自己的思路，“……我觉得我们应该先和将军商量一下，如果这个情报和怪兽有关系的话……”  
话音未落，控制室的内线电话响起，Tendo接起来，是找不到弟弟的Yancy。  
“……我在这儿，马上到整装区和你回合。”

Raleigh离开控制室的时候，Pentecost将军还未露面，尽管Tendo答应和将军商量，但是怪兽不等人，比起阿拉斯加的十万人口，Raleigh很清楚孰轻孰重——如果他们一定要去，一定会有个驾驶员牺牲，他想要Yancy活下来。  
Yancy是他的一切。  
他们一直在一起——从Raleigh出生开始。在Raleigh小得只会哭的年龄，他所有的眼泪几乎都是因为Yancy。如果自己撞到脑袋，Raleigh只会委屈地抽抽鼻子；如果哥哥感冒发烧，他翘课也要一把鼻涕一把泪地陪着他。  
大概在每个小孩子童年的时候，生命中都会有一个超人形象，他是小孩子在同辈人之间吹嘘的资本，也是可以依靠的对象——一般是父亲，但是对Raleigh来说，那个人是Yancy。  
他哥可以在社区马拉松里拿到少年组优胜奖，也会做世界上最好吃的华夫饼。  
既然他有一次又一次拯救Yancy的机会，就一定要做到。  
他在显示屏上看到了那条渔船，将军告诉他们不要管它。没有别的指令，Raleigh猜就算是他也没办法在十几分钟之内迅速找到解决这个问题的办法。  
“收到，”主驾驶位的Yancy回答。  
Yancy倒是从来没有设想过除了救人以外的选项，就算他敷衍将军的本事是一流；但他察觉到了弟弟的不对劲，通感里出现了细微的拒绝情绪，这很不像他，那个闹着要报名游侠学院的Raleigh，从来就不是一个见死不救的家伙。如果面对经典的电车难题，Raleigh绝对是那个自己先站在电车前面拦住它的愣头青。  
“Rals？”  
“我很好，Yance……答应我，等下提前给脉冲炮充能。”

Day 05  
Raleigh联想到鮟鱇鱼。  
他第一次见到这种奇怪的生物是在科普读物上，明明书上刊登的是照片，他却觉得很像漫画，还指着图和他哥笑了好半天。  
这种鱼会生出饵一样的器官，引诱小鱼上钩，之后一口吞食。  
说不定那条渔船就是怪兽的饵。一旦Gipsy意图救它，便会受到重创。听说澳洲设计的五代机甲会考虑增加新的远程武器，Gipsy要是也能发射导弹，应该会安全很多。  
Raleigh掐掉警报，抓起内线电话，拨通了将军的号码。  
即便是Pentecost这种身经百战的人，面对Raleigh的叙述也掩盖不住惊讶的语气。  
如果直接跟将军说“我不干了”等于找死——他又不是没试过，连Tendo都不会同意，而比起死于将军的盛怒之下，葬身鱼腹说不定还是个可以接受的结果。

“想想Yancy会怎么说”，Raleigh这样告诉自己。  
他不是没和他哥闹过别扭，架打过不少次，打到两人挂彩双双去医院缝针的情况也不是没有，可哪怕就算前一秒他和Yancy闹得再僵、Raleigh都发誓这辈子都不要跟他哥讲话了（从来没实现过），Yancy也绝对不会在父母面前说“都是Raleigh的错”。  
“是个误会。”Raleigh还记得他哥说这句话的时候龇牙咧嘴的，因为左脸挨了结结实实一拳，肿得老高不说，嘴里还被咬破了：Yancy正坐在牙科诊所的等候区，捧着冰袋，等着牙医帮他缝口腔里的伤口。  
那时Raleigh还是个初中刚毕业的愣头青，一心暗恋一个叫Abby的女孩儿，她和Yancy同班，有一头和Becket家一样的漂亮金发。作为一个低三级的小鬼，想约学姐简直难于上青天，Raleigh不止一次拜托Yancy帮忙，结果却在放学的时候看到Abby亲吻他哥的脸颊。  
怒不可遏的Raleigh不分青红皂白上去就给了Yancy一拳，二人扭打起来，结果就是Yancy嘴里缝了五针，Raleigh的额角缝了三针。  
“Rals把我认成了高三那个最喜欢欺负女生的混账。”Yancy说话的时候嘶嘶抽气，找的理由倒是滴水不漏。

“将军，我保证我说的字字属实，虽然听上去很奇怪，但是，”Raleigh深吸了一口气，“我一直在重复这天——被警报吵醒，战斗，Yancy牺牲。之后我会晕倒，再醒来又是今天的凌晨两点。我试过不同的进攻策略，目前看来没有用，对方仿佛知道我们的行动——我觉得我可能是被怪兽的某些能力影响了，如果贸然执行任务，很有可能会损失Gipsy Danger。”  
Pentecost难得地迟疑了，似乎是在斟酌他的可信度，大约半分钟之后，他告诉Raleigh和Yancy一起在控制室和他碰面。  
在那儿等待Raleigh的不止将军、Tendo，还有一个正在视讯通话的屏幕。  
“介绍一下，这是Gipsy Danger的驾驶员，Yancy和Raleigh Becket；这个是我们团队里最好的生物学家，Newton博士，我已经把你的情况简单介绍了，也申请了空中导弹支援，但是Gipsy依然必须出阵，时间紧迫。”  
“生物学家……？”Raleigh本来以为应该找个什么理论物理学家来解决他的问题，研究时空悖论多重宇宙啥的。  
“叫我Newt就好，只有我妈叫我博士”，屏幕上的小个子男人看上去刚从床上爬起来，头发乱七八糟，还穿着可笑的睡衣，“虽然不是我的专长，但是我研究过这方面的报告——也看过不少电影，土拨鼠之日这样的……”  
看着Pentecost面色不悦的咳嗽，Newt及时刹住了话头。  
“你说你每次在单独驾驶Gipsy之后都会晕倒是么？受伤情况呢？”  
“如果我是副驾驶的话，左臂上就会有伤口，主驾驶的话则相反，不过我现在身上没有疤痕。”  
“也就是说，只有你的 **意识** 回到了今天开始对吧？”  
“但是醒来的时候伤口的地方会痛。”  
“或许记忆里的感觉，意识重置了之后知觉也会有延迟性，只要你没有疤痕，应该就没有错，”Newt想起了什么似的，在笔记本上写写画画，“我的假设是，刀锋头有一种特殊的能力，可以把自己的记忆变为信号发送到某个特定时间，比如说几个小时之前——也有可能是一天前，毕竟你晕倒了无法确定，我解剖之前的怪兽时见过可以发射电磁信号的器官，不过不清楚如何接收——我猜它们有可以接收信号的基站，也许“重置”的力量来自于那个接收器也说不定。我不知道为什么你的记忆会受到它能力的影响，也许它发送信息的方式是通过某种波；同时你的通感被强行中断，受到了大量精神刺激，这种刺激变成信号，干扰了它的通信，因此它发送的信息里有杂音，就像通话中的手机靠近麦克风一样。”  
Yancy听着对方语速飞快的独白，露出了在大学听物理课时常见的那种“你在讲啥”的表情。  
没有理会Yancy的疑惑，Newt继续滔滔不绝地说：“如果我的假设成立，那么你‘重启’一天的条件有两个：第一，击毙刀锋头；第二，强行中断通感——也就是说，只要满足这两个条件，你就会回到今天。”  
“等等，”Raleigh打断了他，“假如我们俩全须全尾地毙了这个怪兽，他依然会传送信号给一天之前的……自己也好随便什么也好，那个时候怎么办？”  
“理论上来讲，那个时候你的意识已经不会困在今天了，怪兽会在另外一个平行宇宙发起攻击。当然因为以上是我的推论，这只是最有可能性的结果，不排除你的情况是其他原因造成的，要是今天之内我能解剖怪兽，说不定会给你准确答复。”  
“如果……”  
“如果你比它先死——不知道你的意识还能不能重置，如果不能，那你俩就……成历史的一部分了。”  
Yancy露出了好像看到Raleigh头上长角的表情死死盯着他。  
“等下，到底怎样才能让你今天解剖怪兽并给我准确答复？”  
Newt脸上写满了不确定：“我告诉你？”  
“但是我倘若一个人驾驶Gipsy，之后就会晕倒。”  
“呃……”  
“看来你们只有一种选择了。”Pentecost的声音适时响起，“Beckets，不能再等了，去整装区吧。”

Raleigh试图在通感的时候告诉他哥一切，然而“知道”和“经历”，毕竟还是两种概念。  
阿拉斯加的海岸风雨交加，空中导弹支援并没有起到作用。  
又一次，Raleigh失去了Yancy。

Day06  
Raleigh要求将军给Gipsy装上远程武器——这在几个小时之内是不可能实现的事。

Day07  
“那条渔船是诱饵——”  
Raleigh在通感里试图传达这样的信息，却被Yancy激烈地驳斥了。  
隔着海雾，他们能看到渔民发射的信号弹，像风中摇曳的烛火。

Day08  
Raleigh甚至想过，如果他在出发之前让Yancy无法参加战斗，他就不至于死去。  
但是如果他这个时候让他哥手臂骨折，Yancy大概永远都不会原谅他。

Day09  
但是Raleigh不动声色地让Yancy从上铺下来的时候崴了脚，队医过来看了一眼，确认他并无大碍，可以出战。

Day10  
Raleigh想到过和Yancy一起离去。  
Self-destruction，之前的心理课上老师讲过这个内容。  
但站在阿拉斯加人民和怪兽之间的，只有他和Yancy。如果对方倒下，他更要拼尽最后一口气守护这片土地。  
他只能不死不活。

Day11  
这是第11次历史的重演。  
Raleigh数着，他没法计数，可他害怕自己的机会是有限的。现在是第11次，万一在有限次数之内他无计可施怎么办？  
唯一的选择就是尝试。

Day12  
除了自己的痛苦，也有Yancy的痛苦。  
在被剜空的脑海里，总是有Yancy溺水时恐惧的回响。

Day13  
Raleigh甚至尝试把怪兽的动作硬背下来。  
直到他发现它根本没有路数，见招拆招，动作有着和体型不协调的灵活。

Day14  
他想请求候补驾驶员出阵。  
“只要那个人不是Yancy，牺牲了谁都无所谓。”——Raleigh被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
结果他还是没法开口，是自己发誓要做世界和怪兽之间的墙——和Yancy一起，就算再艰难，也要做到；他哥不会食言，那么他也不会。

Day15  
那就和它同归于尽吧。尽管冒险，但是从各种角度来说，Raleigh也没有觉得牺牲比失去他哥更难过。  
他在刀锋头第二次靠近的时候启动了Gipsy的反应堆，赤红色的心脏让大海熊熊燃烧。

Day16  
看上去同归于尽不起作用，Raleigh有点自嘲地想，还好Yancy还在他身边。  
再让这场恶斗在脑海里重演一次，也许这次就能赢。每天只有这种细微的侥幸支撑着Raleigh踏入Gipsy的驾驶舱。

Day17  
没有用。  
不管尝试多少次，结果都是一样的。  
听到警报的Raleigh除了惊恐就只剩沮丧，像有一只怪兽把心脏使劲往下扯，即将坠入最深的地心。  
他第二次尝试通过将军找到那个叫Newt的博士，在目前有限的可供求助的人员名单里，他似乎是最有点子的那个——总不能让他打电话给Jaz。  
“……你叫Newt，跳过自我介绍和推测的部分，我们讨论过。”  
那个男人看上去有点惊讶，他小小声地感叹了一句酷，然后好像忘词了似的，紧张地搓了搓手，“你目前为止经历到什么程度了？”  
“到现在为止，如果不报废Gipsy我就无法打赢它，它看上去似乎知道我下一步的行动——或者它就是为了摧毁Gipsy而来的。我试过我能想到的所有方法，都没太大用途。”  
Newt的眼睛好像突然被什么点亮了，他在笔记本上写了几个关键词，又推了推眼镜：“你知道有个理论说，时间的参考系是光吗？因此如果按照这个理论，超越光速便可以超越时间，但是那需要非常非常非常大的能量，”他强调了好几次“非常”，看上去特别兴奋，“现在的人类只有在对撞机里才能制造出近光速的粒子——”  
“博士，重点。”将军打断他。  
“啊对，重点。如果按照我的假设——你都知道了对吧——怪兽会制造某种信号来提醒自己未来发生的事，那么它需要非常大的能量，而让你‘重置’今天的只是通感被中断时产生的杂音，既然微不足道的杂音都能回到一天前，那么原本的能量一定相当巨大——我猜它有可能就是为了摧毁Gipsy而设计的，而它知道你的行动也只有可能是因为他知道你此次会如何行动：也就是说，它已经经历过你的‘今天’。”  
Raleigh已经被绕晕了，Yancy看上去在震惊之余还很清醒。  
“也就是它通过某种能量创造了三重时间线，只要它死亡就会被触发……是吗？”  
“没错，但是像我之前说的，我在解剖怪兽的时候只找到了发射信号的器官，并没有找到接受的器官——虽然我还没解剖刀锋头，但是短时间内进化出一个新器官理论上是不太可能的，就算是研发一个新器官也够呛，就像脊椎动物不可能有外骨骼一样。所以，”，Newt似乎终于要说到重点，他的语速越来越快，“你如果能摧毁那个接收信号并重置的处理器，说不定就可以不用困在今天了。”说罢，好像又想起什么似的，“你们俩一起炸掉才行，不然，呃。”  
“所以这东西在哪？”  
“我也不知道，但是我猜把裂口炸掉肯定有用。”  
“我们试着炸过，但是没用，炸弹弹回来了。”  
“不然你……把炸弹绑在怪兽身上，把它扔回裂口再引爆？”  
“我保持怀疑，博士。”Pentecost将军说，“但是鉴于此种情况，我会申请增援。”

刀锋头预计的登陆地点是阿拉斯加，可裂口远在太平洋西部靠近马尼拉的海沟，即便是用军用运输机从安克雷奇基地出发，他们也要至少四个小时才能和怪兽在中途照面。将军已经把情报发给了中国和澳洲的基地，请求两方支援，只有他们在配有可战斗机甲的同时兼具地理优势。他们会提前配置核弹，在裂口附近等待Gipsy会合。阿拉斯加方面，因为空中支援作用不大，Raleigh建议在怪兽登陆之前使用鱼雷或者核潜艇，以防万一。  
这次一定要赢。  
Raleigh不认为Newt的提议完全没有可行性，既然炸弹被从裂口弹出来，说明有什么东西不让它进去。  
他迫不及待地在通感里告诉Yancy自己的想法，得到了对方的认同。  
“把裂口想象成一个门的话，”Raleigh列了一个可能性表单，开始头脑风暴。  
第一，这扇门是单向的，只能从怪兽的世界通向人类。  
“好像不太可能。”Yancy说，“刀锋头要从地球发信号到怪兽世界的某个接收器上的话，两个世界就不可能是完全隔离的，至少有信号通路。”  
可能2，有某些物理障碍在裂口里，比如石头。  
不对。  
不等Yancy反驳，Raleigh自己先在上面画了个大叉：物理障碍不会产生足够把炸弹弹出裂口的反作用力，就算上学时没少开小差，能量守恒他还是略知一二。  
其三，只有怪兽才能进出裂口。  
这是Yancy的想法。  
“也许怪兽有什么特别的通行证，比如虹膜，DNA，气味，之类之类。”  
“如果是这样。”  
“如果是这样，我们把炸弹捆上怪兽尸体再扔回去行了。”  
或者，最糟糕的可能性是有人……不对，怪兽，守住裂口。  
他们选择赌一赌，反正是五分之一的胜算，总比没有强。

Raleigh想拥抱潜艇部队，看来他们的精确制导可真不是吹的，就连预知未来的怪兽也没辙：Gipsy就位的时候，受伤的怪兽已经在海面上留下了一条荧蓝色的血带，清楚地指明了它的前进方向。似乎也正是因为及其醒目的怪兽血，警告般地让那艘倒霉的渔船向反方向逃离中心区域。  
“脉冲炮充能。”  
第一次感觉到有胜利希望的Raleigh，将按捺不住的振奋通过连结传染给Yancy。  
“稳住，kid。”  
海上狂风大作，浪头淹过Gipsy的肩膀。眼尖的Raleigh瞬间锁定了隐没在波涛里直扑机甲头部而来的刀锋头，反射性地用左手格挡，尽管如此，驾驶舱后方的护板还是被戳出一个豁口。  
趁着怪兽拉开距离、准备第二击的空档，Raleigh对准它的左脸狠狠一击，脉冲炮几乎轰掉了怪兽的半张脸：这也成功激怒了它，这次它并没有退后，而是抱紧了Gipsy，爪子深深嵌入Gipsy背后的推进系统，火花和金属片一齐飞溅，喙部则瞄准了机甲的右侧肩膀，Yancy没慌，他稍稍矮下身形，堪堪擦过怪兽的尖牙，Raleigh心领神会地一手反抱住刀锋头，一边把Gipsy的反应堆调到了最大；脉冲炮也没闲着，第二发、第三发分别击中了它的腋下和下腹部。  
这时Raleigh才看清，前的鱼雷把怪兽的右侧下肢炸掉了一大块，伤口深可见骨，它的行动也比印象里来得迟缓得多，Raleigh在累积的战斗中也稍微找到了一点窍门：只要限制住怪兽头部和爪子的行动，赢面就稍微大一些。  
烧灼的疼痛让刀锋头反射性地挣扎，前爪在机甲上一通乱抓，通过神经元连结，痛楚清楚地传到了驾驶员身上，Raleigh觉得背后像被硫酸烧灼一般疼痛。  
再一点，再坚持一下就好了。  
没有空隙喘息，Yancy稳住重心之后试图发起攻击，头顶却传来一声巨响——驾驶舱被刀锋头抓出了长长一道口子，一瞬间火星四溅，海腥味也溢了进来。还好开口并不大，Raleigh这样安慰自己。  
脉冲炮的极限是五发，每连发之后就需要重新充能，第四发击中了头部，和之前左脸的创口连在一起，血液和其他组织喷得到处都是；第五炮只擦着怪兽的后背打过去，并没有造成太大伤害。  
反应堆燃烧时间只有20秒，否则会过载。Gipsy只好移开距离，准备朝着奄奄一息的怪兽左脸挥拳。  
也许是“快死的怪兽”让驾驶员们掉以轻心，他们没预料到垂死的怪物有如此力量，只一眨眼的时间，它紧紧擭住Gipsy的肩膀，把她大头朝下按进了大海。  
通感断了。  
Yancy正在离自己远去。  
和之前所有已经发生过的情节都不一样的是，掉进海里的不是Yancy，而是Raleigh自己。  
透过面罩和深海，他模糊地看见Gipsy挣扎着站起来，Yancy对着它的脸又开了一发炮。然后就是沉重的怪兽身躯落入海里的巨响。  
是啊，既然他能独立驾驶机甲击败怪兽，那么Yancy也能。  
虽然不愿意承认，但是Yancy真的让他很火大。  
从小时候开始，年长他三岁的哥哥就无所不能。他会折纸、会给母亲画节日贺卡、在Raleigh连路都不会走的时候他就会踢足球、还会翻花绳，也会做微波炉餐。  
超越Yancy——或者至少向他一样好，变成了兄弟之间不可明说的角力。  
Yancy知道吗？  
他肯定知道。  
然后他笑笑，把Raleigh的金发揉得乱七八糟，管他叫kid。  
就算Raleigh比他高一截，他也是kid。  
他做什么都比Raleigh先一步。  
先一步上学、先一步决定成为游侠。  
先一步遇到心仪的女生、先一步谈恋爱，也许还会先一步结婚生子。  
先一步让Raleigh离不开他。  
虽然中断了通感，但是连结的余波并没有消失。Raleigh能感觉到Yancy在某个温暖的地方看着他，像一直以来轻轻拢着他头发的手，像很小很小的时候给他讲过的睡前故事。  
白光像羽翼一样将他紧紧包裹。

Day01  
Raleigh醒来的时候，再也没有警报的蜂鸣。  
他松了一口气，窗户外面看上去是夜晚。他也不像在基地的样子。  
他看到手背上的滞留针，还有挂起的输液瓶和一旁的心电图仪。  
以及在他旁边打盹的Yancy。  
他小心地直起身，尽量不吵醒他哥——他知道所有叫醒他的方法，也知道所有让他沉迷梦乡的方法。  
简单检查了自己的身体情况：没有骨折，开刀的伤口好像也没有，淤青和擦伤倒是有几处，暂时还称不上破破烂烂；只是因为呛了海水肺有点儿疼。Raleigh蹑手蹑脚地移动到床尾，摘下了自己的病历。  
谢天谢地，他做了核磁共振、CT、X光、验血……可似乎并没有检查出来什么个所以然，他的症状只有不明原因休克。  
而现在他醒了。没有怪兽，Yancy就在身边。  
还没来得及把病历全部看完，Yancy就发出被惊扰的嘟囔声，紧接着咂咂嘴，坐了起来。  
“嗨Kid，你醒了。”  
“你没睡着？”  
Yancy从来没有那么容易醒，Raleigh对自己多年的生活经验表示怀疑。  
“睡着了，但是这种地方睡不好。”Yancy指了指床垫，“硬邦邦的。”  
说着，他露出了那个招牌的哥哥笑容。  
然后他被Raleigh拉进一个拥抱。姿势很奇怪，Raleigh的身子折在床上，胸口压着腿，Yancy的半边身子被拉到床上，凳子被踢开整个人半蹲着；但是他没有一点放手的意思，他把脸埋在他哥的脖子里，只是为了拥抱而拥抱。  
Yancy有点僵硬地回抱了弟弟，他的力道让他有点喘不过气。他轻抚着对方的后背，像一直以来那样。  
“嘘嘘嘘……怎么了Rals？”  
“我中断了通感，非常多次。”  
Yancy不是没有在通感里看到弟弟之前的记忆，但是看到和听他亲口说出来——那感受完全不同，比起像电影似的一帧帧图案，他起伏不定的音调更像一把小锤敲着Yancy的心脏。Raleigh的脸蹭着他的耳根，声音闷闷的，Yancy能感觉到他温热的鼻息和一点湿润。  
“……我在这儿，Rals，我不会走。中国和澳洲的游侠们炸掉了裂口，战争结束了。我会 **一直** 在这儿。”  
不知道为什么，Raleigh并没有感觉到全然的喜悦，相反，负面的情绪慢慢染上心头。  
也许他在遗憾之前就是他和Yancy的最后一次通感，之后他再也不会感到那种如虎添翼的力量。他留恋Yancy的记忆，那让他自己也变得完整。  
也许他在生气Yancy的用词。  
_一直在这儿。_  
非常美好的设想，诱人得就像伊甸园的禁果，也是不切实际的空头支票。Yancy永远离开他了16次，每一次都能把Raleigh拆成得四分五裂，而现在始作俑者跟他说他会一直在这儿。  
就算他是笨蛋也不敢再信了。  
或者。  
Raleigh选择用笨拙的方法证明他的誓言。  
他捧起Yancy的脸，用力吻了下去。比起温存，更像撕咬。他想要确认这个世界是真的，Yancy也是真的。  
Yancy的嘴唇被它的齿列反复碾过，他们俩依旧维持着别扭的姿势，却谁也没想着变换，Raleigh近乎狂热地品尝Yancy每一寸口腔，他舔到了之前被他揍出来又缝针的伤口，粗糙的舌苔让疤痕发痒。  
Yancy可能挣扎过，但他的姿势让他没法挣扎，如果不用手撑着床，他就会滑下去。他倒是不介意被Raleigh亲吻，他们之前没少干过——只是现在是医院。  
“操，”Raleigh低声咒骂了一句，一手扯掉了手背上的针头，丝毫不管滴落的血渍，他用最快速度脱掉了病号服的上衣，拉起Yancy，继续用深吻堵住了他想找的理由。  
也许Yancy永远没法理解Raleigh对于通感中断的恐惧，Raleigh掉进海里的时候，即使理论上通感已经不再工作，但他能感觉到对方的意识还在他脑海里，而不是临死前的恐惧和绝望——可是Yancy永远都不会去假设他会失去Raleigh的可能，光是脑子里冒出这个念头，心脏便像是被揉皱一般缩紧，不管是出于什么理由。  
Yancy甚至很难想象万一Raleigh有喜欢的女孩子、他们决定组成一个家时自己该用什么表情送上祝福。他对弟弟的占有欲绝对不比对方的少：上次他们俩看上了同一个女孩儿，出于各种意义上的报复心理，Yancy先约了她，于是兄弟俩打了一架；上上次，剧情几乎一模一样，只不过那个时候他们俩都还是愣头青，出手更重罢了。  
只要Raleigh需要他，他就在这儿。  
Yancy扣住弟弟的手，牵着他抚上自己的胸口，让强有力的心跳告诉他这一切不是错觉。  
因为Gipsy的战损，在Yancy身上留下了程度不一的细微伤口，Raleigh膜拜似地轻触，却不愿意中断这个吻。是Yancy的触感，是Yancy的气息；是他一直以来魂萦梦牵的Yancy。  
他们亲吻、拥抱、交缠。离开了唇舌，Yancy知道Raleigh的每个敏感点：他被舔到乳尖的时候会发出黏腻的嘤咛，就像滴落的蜂蜜；而被细吻扫过腹股沟时，会曲起膝盖蜷缩脚趾；最让人意想不到的是，如果用恰到好处的力道抓住他的手腕，让他的掌心感受自己的呼吸、同时舔舐他的脉搏的时候，Raleigh会爆出一连串连阿拉斯加最臭名昭著的混混都自惭形秽的脏话，漂亮的蓝眼睛也会像蒙了一层雾一样布满水汽，连睫毛上都会挂上泪珠儿。  
Yancy熟悉这具身体。从青涩到成熟，他的每一次呼吸、声音里每一次颤抖。不得不承认，他确实眷恋他的身体。他们做过无数次，最开始只是青春期时男孩子们羞涩地互相抚慰，分享同一本花花公子，没有任何情欲的成分，后来不知道是谁先越界——也许是他自己——他们俩便再也不会像普通兄弟那样相处，世界上除了他们，没有哪个亲哥对他弟全身的敏感带了如指掌，光靠抚触就能让他弟勃起得像15岁的毛头小子。  
Raleigh是个聪明的小鬼，他知道如何追求快感，并且一步一步地把他哥和他自己推进深渊。他沙着嗓子，一边骂着从酒吧学来的粗口，一边呢喃Yancy的名字。  
躺着享受从来不是Beckets的美德，以牙还牙才是，Raleigh的手也一刻没闲着，他毫无章法地扯开Yancy的裤子，任皮带扣落在地上发出声响；手向下探去。他需要唤醒他。  
最初是缓慢又磨人的套弄，好像是为了报复Yancy的掌心把戏似的，Raleigh用修得平整圆润的指甲骚过铃口，再到柱身，如此往复，明明是身经百战布满老茧的手，力道却又轻又软，像隔靴搔痒。随着Yancy的勃起，他慢慢加快了套弄的频率。  
“Yance。”  
Raleigh在喘息间，唤了他的名字。  
“这次是特别服务。”  
关于他俩是亲兄弟这事，Yancy不是没有纠结过，但是，干，那是Raleigh，如果他一定要对着全世界说操你妈，Raleigh一定是他唯一会拥抱的那个人。先不说因为通感搞到一起去的驾驶员大有人在，更何况他就是没办法在那双水汪汪蓝眼睛往上望着自己的时候说不——通常这个时候他嘴里还含着他的阴茎，和现在一样。  
Raleigh并不经常帮他口交，通常是反过来，但是只要做了就要做到最好，是名为Raleigh Becket的好胜心。  
他先从头部开始，用舌尖撩拨着，接着用口腔整个覆盖住，舌头沿着沟壑反复摩挲，慢得让人发狂，然后再一寸寸深入，小心地不用牙齿碰到，直到Yancy能感受到他的咽喉包裹着自己，他不想知道弟弟是在哪学的深喉，但是他做得真的该死的好。Yancy不自觉地把手插进他的头发，力道慢慢收紧，无意识地敦促他继续，反正他们俩都不在意被咽反射呛到咳嗽。  
再次沿着阴茎舔过的时候，Raleigh也没忘记照顾到底部的双球，仔细地亲吻了过去，在Yancy的下腹部留下一片淫靡的水渍。  
“操我，Yance。”  
毫无预警地拉近，Raleigh在Yancy唇上印上另一个吻，比刚才那个更黏腻，Yancy从来没觉得他的发色和焦糖糖浆一样，几乎要把人溺死在缠绵里。  
在理智崩坏的边缘，Yancy想起来Raleigh还是个刚从晕倒中醒来的病号，他不想干因为一晌贪欢然后Raleigh多住一个礼拜医院的事，他挣扎着去翻了翻自己从基地打包来的日常用品，终于在洗漱包里发现了一小管润滑液，本来是打算在浴室用的。  
他强压下欲火，把Raleigh翻过身放在膝盖上，用枕头垫高他的臀部。  
“如果不想受伤，就把腿分开。”  
在通感之前，没人知道Raleigh喜欢在床上被命令，Yancy一直试图温柔地对待弟弟，直到他发现对方还可以更敏感。  
“也许我就是想受伤呢（get hurt）。”  
Yancy在心里骂了一句，抬手照着Raleigh的臀瓣就是一下，满意地看着他的皮肤上泛起红痕以及Raleigh难耐地扭动，他在枕头上蹭着自己一直没得到照料但是已经硬的不行的阴茎。  
“别动。”  
屁股上又挨了一掌，Raleigh扭得更厉害了。溢出的前列腺液蹭脏了枕头，可他觉得根本不够。  
Yancy把那支润滑剂握在手上了一小会儿，让它到一个相对舒适的温度，然后悉数挤到Raleigh屁股上。半液态的流体顺着肌肉的走势流向股沟和会阴，Yancy顺势插进了一个指节。  
如果是平时的Raleigh，也许会享受慢得要命的扩张和Yancy支配式的打屁股，但是现在，干，他真的很想要Yancy。17次的患得患失，只有用这样的方法才能让Raleigh觉得稍稍安心。他抬起腰，无声地催促。  
第二根手指像过了一个世纪。Yancy总是害怕把Raleigh弄伤。  
但是有人忍不了了。Raleigh觉得 **他现在就要** 。  
他抽身坐起来，把枕头甩到一边，跨坐到Yancy身上，抓着他的领子，把他拉进一个深吻；另一只手则探到身后，扶住Yancy的阴茎，对准自己的洞口慢慢下沉腰部。  
褶皱被撑开的时候Raleigh发出诱人的谓叹，像甘美的果实——他轻轻摆动腰，好让扩张没那么充分的肉穴接纳兄长的大家伙。  
全进来的时候确实是有点儿疼，可那不重要。Raleigh的蓝眼睛噙了泪，也不知道是因为被填满的快乐还是隐约的痛楚。他咬着唇，露出真的可以称之为放荡的微笑。  
“Yance……在我里面。”  
关于怎么操弄自己，Raleigh可谓是轻车熟路：抬起屁股的角度能让阴茎擦过前列腺；扭腰的时候则会吸紧Yancy，再恋恋不舍地滑出一点；他们有双倍的快乐。  
Yancy捏着弟弟的腰，用力到要在上面按下指印的程度，随着Raleigh的律动顶弄他，他们分享同样频率的呼吸，拥有同样的记忆，配合得天衣无缝，不管是在战斗还是在床上。他知道Rals喘息里的节奏，什么时候应该疾风骤雨般肏到最深，让他弟发出连婊子都自惭形秽的浪叫；什么时候又应该用力，让Raleigh在下一拍直不起腰来；什么时候应该浅浅地抽插，只需蹭过Rals的前列腺，他就能把脏话变成呻吟。Raleigh就算骑着他，屁股里含着他的阴茎，也不会是主导性爱节奏的那个。Yancy是大哥，他就是知道。  
在Raleigh腰上的手时不时地照顾着他被冷落的阴茎，Yancy丝毫不在意Raleigh滴在他身上的前列腺液，他把那些液体抹开，有一下没一下地撸动着Rals的阴茎。  
交合处传来淫靡的水声，和肉体交缠的声音，Raleigh在动情的喘息间把Yancy抱得更紧，肌肤之亲远远不够，仿佛要把他揉进身体里一般，他想要他哥的一切。  
高潮来的时候Raleigh没有起身，他宁愿Yancy射在他里面，就算清理很麻烦。他用一种考拉似的姿势粘着Yancy，头埋在他的颈子里，听着耳畔渐渐平缓的Yancy的心跳，Raleigh终于忍不住哭了出来。  
Yancy一如既往地抚着他的后背。  
“嘿kid，我和你在一起，哪儿都不会去。”

END


End file.
